


The Hating Game

by chaeyoo24



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: BDSM, CEO!chaeyoung, CEO!mina, F/F, idkwhatIjustwrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeyoo24/pseuds/chaeyoo24
Summary: “I hate you, and then I love you. It’s like I want to throw you off a cliff, and then rush to the bottom to catch you.”//Inspired from Romeo and Juliet.





	1. A Kinky Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Chaeyoung: I have a personal history with her. We were placed in the same kindergarten and she ripped my artwork when we were supposed to be 5 years old. In turn, I bit her. Hey, what was I supposed to do? I was 5! Give me a break.
> 
> Mina: We met when we were 5 in kindergarten. I fucking hated her cute artwork. It was too nice, so I tore it apart. The bitch got back by biting me! Can you believe that?! Her sharp teeth left a mark on my neck! She sucked it too and unknowingly gave me a hickey. Wtf, right?

 

_“These violent delights have violent ends_

_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder_

_Which, as they kiss, consume.”_

― _William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

I’ve always disliked the story of Romeo and Juliet. And why not? Both of them sucked. They’re too sappy, their families fight with each other, and more importantly, they freaking died in the end. I mean what kind of lame-o story is that? No, I don’t dislike it. Abhor or hate is a better term. I swear to God, Shakespeare must be on drugs when he wrote that.

“Ms. Son, Ms. Son, you won another award this year. To whom will you dedicate it?” a nosy reporter asked, shoving her recorder in my face and pulling me out of my reverie.

What the hell is her deal? I tucked a strand of brunette hair behind my ear and prepared to lie like I’ve always had, “I dedicate it to our company’s employees. They worked as hard as I did, and I owe all this success to them. Aside from that I’d like to thank God of course, and Shakespeare.”

The reported stared incredulously at me. “Excuse me, Miss Son, did you just say Shakespeare? Is he your inspiration?”

I smiled inwardly, “Yes, I just love Shakespeare’s works. It’s very…engaging, and evokes a lot of emotions.” Yeah, right!

The reporter continued her barrage of questions, “Do you have a message for your rival Ms. Myoui Mina? After all, both of you have always been the best CEO in the country? She might expect a challenge of some sort.

I frowned at the name she mentioned. “No. I don’t have a message for her. She did win other CEO of the year awards from different award-giving bodies, so I think it’s only fair to respect that.”

Before the reporter could ask another question, someone pulled my arm, “Aright, alright, Ms. Son is done accepting any interviews for now. If you want to talk to her, you have to contact our PR team. This is a party after all. Give her a breather, okay?” I stared at my assistant in gratitude and she ushered me to the table.

“That reporter is so annoying! This is a party for Christ’ sakes!” she fumed beside me.

I snickered. “You know that it comes with the territory, Nayeon-unnie. I’m the top CEO this year, after all. I bet she’d love to dig up a juicy gossip about me. But you know, she won’t find any, because my reputation is as squeaky clean this red stiletto I’m wearing.” I glanced at the stiletto for emphasis.

My 25 year old assistant just nodded. She’s been serving me for 3 years now. She has her bad moments, but she’s the only one can keep up with my impulsive whims, so I kept her around. Besides, I see her more as a friend than an assistant. When you’re the CEO of the large group of companies like me, it’s hard to get people who you can trust.

We headed to the buffet table, and I filled my plate with salad and a croissant. Nayeon eyed my food, “Is that all you’re eating? C’mon, Chaeng; take a break from your diet once in a while. It’s a party, you have to eat everything!”

“I’m not dieting, Nayeon-unnie; this is my way of life. Look at your plate; it’s full of gluten and carbs. It will go straight to your gut and create problems later on.” I retorted.

“Hmp! Whatever! Oh, there’s Jeongyeon. My God your cousin is just edible.” I stared at the direction she’s pointing to and saw my cousin Jeongyeon, catching pleasantries with different women. She’s up to her usual playgirl antics. I shook my head in disgust.

“Go speak to her, I’ll be alright.” I told Nayeon. She giggled excitedly and went after her prey. I’m left alone in the buffet table, deciding what dessert I should eat for later.

All of a sudden, I sensed someone behind me, “If it isn’t Miss Son Chaeyoung.” I heard her murmur.

I turned my body to her and frowned, “What are you doing here?”

“Have you forgotten that I was invited too? Or is that ugly head of yours filled with boring thoughts that there’s no space for other people?” She eyed me from head to toe, a wicked look in her face.

“I’m not up for this kind of bickering today. This is a party and everyone important is here. If you wish to fight, let’s do it later,” I mocked while rolling my eyes.

“Challenge accepted, bitch!” She hissed low so only I could hear. “I’ll be waiting for you inside the bathroom. Let’s finish this once and for all. I’m sick and tired of seeing you everywhere I go.” She finished and without waiting for a reply from me, she turned around and stomped off.

I closed my eyes momentarily, Myoui Mina; my greatest rival in life, I thought. Let me tell you a little about her. Aside from the fact the she’s a total bitch to me, I’ve hated her all my life.

It all started with our family. Since I was small, I was taught to hate the Myouis. My father hated them, my grandfather abhorred them, my great grandfather wanted to kill them, and it all goes back to the first generation of Sons. I know for a fact that the Myouis feel as much hatred toward us, and I grew up in that kind of environment.

Our families used to be friends long ago. But a feud happened, and it continued for generations. We’re rich, powerful, and handle a group of companies but we were taught to hate the Myouis ALWAYS. The same goes for them. That’s just how it was. To make things more exciting, the Myouis’ property and mansion is just in front of ours. Now that is a sight to behold.

As for Mina, I have a personal history with her. We were placed in the same kindergarten and would fight every chance we get. She ripped my artwork when we were 5 years old. In turn, I bit her. Hey, what was I supposed to do? I was 5! Give me a break.

Again, studied in the same grade school and high school. We competed with each other and stole each other’s friends, boyfriends, and so on. Every chance she got, she’d try to one-up me. I would do the same to her to get back.

The only problem is Mina is too perfect. She never as in NEVER make mistakes, not to mention she’s too damn beautiful for her own good; obsidian hair, ebony black eyes, slender body. Need I say more? She’d easily steal my past boyfriends, and it annoyed the hell out of me. It’s not that I loved those guys, but the fact that she stole them from me because she could, and because she hated me. It was a slap in my face-her perfection that is.

I need to teach the bitch a lesson, I decided. I am a CEO, no I am a Son! She can’t get away with this mockery. I placed my plate down on a table and headed straight for the bathroom, my red stilettos muffled by the carpeted floor of the hotel where the party is being held. It’s a good thing I wore slacks today. I touched the inside of my pocket and smirked. So she wants to fight, huh? I have just the surprise for the bitch.

********

I grabbed an out-of-order sign from another restroom and hanged it outside the one I’m about to enter. I walked confidently inside and locked the door with a click. There stood Mina, her eyebrows raised and poised mockingly. I headed towards her direction and raised my hands to her face. Without warning, our mouths collided together.

“Chaeng~” She moaned between the kisses. “I missed you, baby.” Her hands travelled on my back, making me shiver in delight. Our tongues sought each other in hunger. She tastes like fine wine.

“Minari!” I gasped as I felt her hand getting lower to the zipper of my slacks. She hurriedly pulled it down and found my already wet core. She thrust her fingers inside quickly, hungrily, as if we’re losing precious time. “Shit, Mina! That’s deep!” We continued to kiss each other passionately while her other hand fondled my breast.

“I know, baby.” She whispered, “But, I can’t help myself. I missed you so much. You look great today.” She panted. She quickened her fingers, and I whimpered against her ear. She continued to thrust in and out, making me forget everything around me, even the fact that we’re doing it inside the hotel washroom. I felt a steady build-up from the excitement and her skillful hands. After a while, my body responded.

“Shit! Shit! I’m coming, Mina!” I clenched my jaw to prevent from screaming out loud.

She continued some more and before I knew it, I felt a ripple in my body. I embraced her for support, my knees shaking in the intensity of the orgasm. I whimpered and quivered lost in the sea of sensation, before the feelings of climax ebbed away. She stroked my hair, her nearness giving me comfort. I inhaled deeply and tried to regain composure.

“Well that was quick.” She smirked, her ebony eyes dancing in amusement. I raised my slacks and zipped it close. My breath is still ragged from the activity. I look at her and gave her a naughty smile.

“It’s my turn now, Mina…” My hands reached for her. “I want you to kneel.” She gasped at my words, her face flushing at the same time. Clearly she’s enjoying this.

“But I’m wearing a dress, Chaeng.” she replied.

I grabbed her hair, “What did I tell you? When it’s my turn, you will obey me. Do you understand? Or do you want me to punish you again like the last time?”

“I understand.” She murmured and kneeled on the floor.

“That’s my Minari… It’s surprising how submissive you can be when it comes to me. And you were such a bitch earlier too. If the Myouis learned how much you’re in love with me, I wonder if they’ll still trust their precious heir.” She blushed.

“Next, I want you to place your hand in front of you and open your legs wider.” I continued. She did as what I told her. What a charming girl, I thought. I stared at her beautiful form on the floor. She’s mine for the taking.

I leaned down to her and raised her dress. Mmm…She’s wearing black lace panties. “Tell me, Minari, did you prepare your lingerie, especially for me?”

“Yes,” She panted on the floor.

“You’re already wet. Aren’t you enjoying this too much?” I said with a hint of amusement. She didn’t answer, but I can see the wetness from her underwear.

“Very well.” I said, “Since you pleasured me today, I’ll return the favor.” I tugged the black lingerie down and entered her slowly from behind. She gritted her teeth, but a moan still escaped her mouth.

“There’s no need to be shy, Minari. You can moan if you want to. I don’t mind.” I teased. “Chaeng…” she whimpered. I quickened the pace and before long, she’s quivering in my hands, her folds fluttering like butterflies’ wings.

I removed my fingers from her core and sat beside her on the floor. She wrapped me in her arms; her heart beating fast against me. “I love you, Chaeng.” she whispered.

“I love you too, Minari…” I murmured back. We stayed that way for a few minutes, just savoring each other’s presence.

After a while, she held me in arms’ length and smiled widely, “By the way, congratulations on your reward. I wanted to talk to you earlier, but everyone was staring at us, watching our moves. I couldn’t even go near you.”

“Thank you… I’ve been waiting for you to congratulate me. Your opinion’s the only one that counts. You know that, right?” She nodded.

Her eyes showed excitement. “Hey, come over to my room tonight so we can celebrate. You can sneak in like always, and I’ll leave the window open for you.”

“Okay…” I replied. I glanced at my watch and let out a sigh. It’s this late? I still have a meeting to go to after.

“What’s wrong, Chaeng?” Mina asked; her face full of concern.

“Nothing. I just have a meeting.” I let out another sigh. It’s hard being the CEO of a multi-million dollar company.

“Then, you have to go. I understand.” She stared at me and smirked, “After all, I’m a CEO too.” We laughed together, the dark humor not lost within us. This is so messed up.

“Alright, but before I go, I want you to wear something.”  I took the toys from my pocket, the ones I bought from the net, and held it for her to see.

“W-what is that?” she stammered.

“Oh this?” I smiled wickedly. “These are vaginal balls. Let me insert it inside you so you can understand.”

Reluctantly, she opened her legs wide, giving me the freedom to slip the metal balls inside her. “Oh!” she uttered again as soon as I was done, her face flushing again.

“That’s your punishment for taunting me earlier. Do not remove that until I come for you tonight. Every time you move, you will be able to feel that inside you. Let it serve as a reminder that you can never mess with me.”

I stood up and helped her on her feet. Her face turned a deeper shade of red when she moved. I gave her a long and deep kiss. “Goodbye, Minari… Wait for me tonight.” I whispered seductively.

Sweat trickled down the side of her face, but she didn’t complain. I bid her goodbye after making sure she looks decent, and slowly made her way out of the restroom. When she disappeared from the door, I closed my eyes tightly and clutched my chest.

God, I love her so much, it hurts. Now do you understand why I hate Shakespeare? Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with the enemy. And what do you know? After all those years of torturing and mocking each other, little Miss Perfect fell for me too.


	2. Ms. Perfect

_“If love be rough with you, be rough with love;_

_Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down.”_

_―William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

 

**Mina**

“Where have you been Mina?”

I stared at Jihyo, my faithful assistant of 5 years. Since I’ve handled the Myoui’s family business- and by that I mean a large company that has different branches all over the world, Jihyo has been my secretary, PA, whatever. Aside from Chaeyoung, she’s the only one who truly knows what kind of person I am.

“I was in the bathroom fucking my girlfriend,” I replied snidely. I didn’t even bat an eyelash at the mention since I know that she’s already used to my foul mouth. Of course, I talk professionally when I’m in front of other people, like business partners or potential clients, but they all know how big of a bitch I am.

It’s no secret. They don’t object at all. How can they when they know I can destroy them when I want to? Besides, I’m too perfect to care. I don’t make mistakes either or let my guard down easily. I only do that with my sweet, little Chaeng.

My thoughts drifted to her. She’s such a pushover when we’re in public, but when we’re inside the bedroom or she’s making love to me, her dominant nature comes out naturally. I smiled wickedly to myself. God, she’s so fuckable.

We’re both brunette and slender, but whilst my eyes are darker than the night, hers are chocolate brown. It makes me want to eat her up, or at least lay on her feet and become a total submissive. Just the mere thought is making me wet again.

“You’re too blunt, Mina,” Jihyo murmured. “If anyone, especially your grandfather finds out that you’re in love with the enemy, he’ll flip.”

“Is it such a crime to fall in love with my Chaeng? She’s hot, brainy, and a perfect match for me. Besides, she’s a sex goddess. She’s the only one who can make me orgasm like that. Who am I to resist her?”

Jihyo raised her hand. “Okay, okay, you don’t have to explain the gory details. I get it. But can you please be more discreet? Everyone was looking for you.”

“Oh, you mean our young business partners who want to get in bed with me?” I laughed. “Well, I’m sorry to disappoint them, but I’m already taken.”

“They don’t know that, Mina. They think you’re single. Your grandfather is arranging for you to meet some of them. You’re 24, so it makes sense that he wants you to get married.”

“Sooner or later, I’ll have to tell dearest grandpa about my illicit relationship with the neighbor. I know he’ll probably disown me, but who cares? With my ability, I’ll just establish my own company. I have money I’ve saved up too, millions in fact, so I don’t really need to worry about that.” I scoffed.

But I know Jihyo’s right. Even if managed to get my own business running, grandpa will probably squash me like a bug, considering how powerful her is. I know that Chaeyoung will be disowned too and I don’t want that to happen. Their company is important to her.

“Whatever Jihyo, let’s go back to the party, greet a couple of bitches, and go home. You know I hate these kinds of gatherings. I’d rather read Harry Potter or something inside my room.”

Jihyo gave me a smirk, “You know, everyone thinks you’re a real bitch but you’re a nerd at heart. Does Chaeyoung know that side of yours?”

I put on a poker face, “I’ve known her forever, Jihyo. She was bound to find out. She accepts me for who I am, not like some people I know.” I looked pointedly at my assistant, which made her cringe.

I remembered about the time Chaeyoung saw my collection of Star Wars dvds and Harry Potter books. She teased me at first, but we had a movie marathon the whole night. It turned out that she liked that shit too.

It’s safe to let her know about that side of me. To other people, I’m Ms. Perfect – bitchy but perfect nonetheless. What do they think I do on my spare time, stare at the mirror all day? Ha! They wish! I was born gorgeous; I don’t need to do that. Fucking thank you, genes!

Jihyo and I proceeded to the ballroom where everyone’s gathered for the party. I cringed inwardly. Ew, there are so many ugly people. It’s not that they look hideous, but I know for a fact that most of them have rotten insides. They just pretend to be friends with each other, but in reality, they’d love to destroy their so-called buddies.

I shifted uncomfortably in my feet. Fuck that Chaeyoung! I can feel the toys inside me with every move. When she inserted it, I nearly came again. I let out a frustrated sigh. That woman adores her toys as much as she loves me.

From the corner of my eye, a certain brunette caught my attention. Oh, Chaeyoung is still here? I thought she’s attending a meeting? And who is that she’s talking to, isn’t it that bitch Yeri? I can feel jealousy creeping in my body. The bitch just can’t leave Chaeyoung alone. She’s been crushing on my girlfriend for years now and wants to get it on with her.

Well, not if I can help it. I dragged my sexy self to the area where both of them are talking and “accidentally” bumped into Yeri. Oops! She spilled the wine all over her ugly dress. How rude of me!

I put on an apologetic expression. “Oh my God! I’m so sorry, Yeri! I didn’t see you.” She glared at me and grabbed a tissue, “You’re such a bitch, Mina. If my father is not such a suck up to your grandfather, I would’ve slapped that smirk off your face.”

I feigned ignorance, “Whatever are you talking about, Yeri? I already apologized. Besides, your dad won’t like that tone of voice you’re using on me.” I couldn’t help it, I laughed loudly in her face, “Now scoot along, Yeri. I need to speak to Chaeyoung.”

The girl didn’t want to budge at first, but after a while, she finally gave up and just glared at me while walking away. I turned my attention to Chaeyoung. She looks amused for some reason.

“Why are you talking to her? I thought you have a meeting?” I asked with a hint of annoyance.

“It’s none of your business, Mina.” she said as a matter-of-fact.

That hurt me a lot. I’m not usually the jealous type, but when I see Chaeyoung with Yeri, it just makes my blood boil. “Fine…I’m going home. You know I’m not comfortable here.” I turned around and proceeded to walk away but she quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me behind the huge curtains where no one will see us.

She kissed my lips before I can even talk. She slipped her tongue inside, making me moan a little. To my disappointment, she ended the kiss quickly, “I’m so sorry, Minari.” she panted. “I didn’t think you’d be jealous. It’s out of character.”

“Who said I was jealous? Get over yourself, Chaeng.” I scoffed. She just smiled at me, her whole face lighting up. Why does she have to be so beautiful? I want to fuck her.

I shook my head. This is not the proper venue to have indecent thoughts. We’ll have plenty of time later in my room, “Why are you still here, Chaeng? Were you lying when you told me about the meeting?”

“Of course not. I just returned to have a quick glimpse of you before I go. The monster, Yeri, happened to see and corner me. I was about to escape when you arrived. Good moves by the way. You ruined her dress.” She smirked.

“She shouldn’t have pissed me off,” I replied. “She talks to you whenever she has the chance and it irks me. I don’t know what this feeling is and I’ve never experienced it before but when I see her with you, I want to step on her face.”

Chaeyoung laughed at my expression, “That awful feeling is called jealousy, Mina. Trust me, I know. After all, I’m jealous of all the stares you’ve been getting from half the ladies and gentlemen that attended the party. It looked like they wanted to get it on with you and I won’t allow that.” She stepped closer, “You’re mine.” She leaned her head to me.

Before we can even kiss, Nayeon peeked from the other side of the curtains, “There you are, Chaeng!” She turned to me, “Oh, hey Mina. Long time no see.”

“Hey,” I returned the greeting.

Nayeon continued, “Shit, Chaeng. You know that we have a meeting. I just took my eyes off you for a second and you’re already here doing God knows what with Mina.”

“We weren’t fucking, Nayeon. Though we were getting there before you had to ruin the moment,” I said with a poker face making her blush. I forgot she’s not as used to me as Jihyo.

At that moment, Jihyo peeked inside the curtains too. The fuck is this?! A freaking secret reunion? “Hey, Chaeyoung. How are you doing?” she asked.

“Same as always, Jihyo.” Chaeyoung replied. I glared at them in annoyance.

“What are you all doing here? Don’t tell me you want to have a ménage with Chaeyoung and me? I’m sorry to disappoint you girls, but Chaeyoung is mine.” I snarled.

“Calm down, baby.” Chaeyoung said to me before turning back to the two girls, “Please ladies; can you give us a minute? I have to speak to my Mina. Believe me when I tell you that you don’t want to be around when she’s like this.”

The two nodded and disappeared behind the curtain quickly. Finally! I’ll have some alone time with my Chaeng. I encircled my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. Mmm…she smells yummy. I licked her face.

“Mina…We can’t do that here. Please contain your excitement until I come for you tonight.”

I didn’t listen to her and licked her lips again, “You mean until you cum for me tonight?” I teased. I felt her quiver against me, but she gently pushed me away.

“Baby.” she said in frustration, “I have to go to my meeting…and that means, right now. As much as I want to take you on right here and right now, I have to go.”

I let out a sigh, “Alright…But you have to make it up to me tonight or I won’t let you get your way with me. Understand?”

She gave me a naughty smile, “Trust me; I have something planned for us. You’ll love it so much that you’ll scream my name the whole night.”

I clenched my jaw. Her words alone are making me wet, “Hm, fine…Okay, go now before I change my mind.”

She pecked me on the lips, “Thanks, Minari. I love you, baby. Bye…” With one swift move, she disappeared behind the curtains.

Tsk! That Chaeyoung is too sexy for her own good. I never meant to fall in love with her in the first place. I wanted to crush her and her family but the ore I hated her, the more my love grew as well. After all, I’ve known her like I know the back of my hand.

I know that behind those gentle, chocolate brown eyes is a dominatrix at heart. I also knew that she secretly listens to Carpenters and loves vintage things. With all the things we’ve been through, it’s hard not to accept my feelings for her. I’ll tell you how I met her when I’m in the mood, but for now, I have to get my sexy butt home and prepare for tonight.

I walked away from the curtain and noticed that lots of people are still there. They have absolutely no idea that Chaeyoung and I nearly had sex under their noses. What a pathetic bunch of people. Oh well, I’ll just go home.

Jihyo is by my side in an instant. Where did she come from? Ugh! This girl freaks me out sometimes, “I want to get out here, Jihyo-ya.”

“Wow, someone’s in a good mood.” she said in surprise.

“Yup! I have a date with my dom tonight.” She ignored my last statement and walked with me all the way to the hotel lobby. She just can’t believe that Chaeyoung is my master inside the bedroom.

“Do you need a ride, Jihyo?” I asked, “Nope, I brought my car,” she replied.

I just nodded and waited for the valet to bring my car in front. After exiting my car, he gave me the key to the Porsche Spider. I got comfortably on the seat, threw my stiletto in the corner, and after waving to Jihyo, made my way to the road. I drove the car barefoot. That’s better than wearing the goddamn heels.

Let me tell you more about myself. I hate those nasty heels. I hate dressing up for anything. I hate socializing with boring people. Basically, I hate a lot of things. I’d rather stay inside my room, have sex with Chaeyoung, or read and watch something. Yes, it may seem contradictory to my bitchy persona, but what can I do?

Call me a hypocrite, but this is what I am. I already admitted that I’m a nerd at heart, and no matter how perfect or bitchy people may think I am, that will not erase the fact that I just want to do normal things too. I can’t go around thinking about the company every chance I got.

This Porsche that I own? Grandpa gave it to me. That old geezer is very strict but since I’m the only one left, he can’t help but spoil me. If you’re wondering where dad and mom went, they’re probably in heaven having drinks with the angels.

Yup! They died when I was in grade school and because I’m the only living successor to the Myoui family, my grandpa spoils me every chance he gets. He bought me a shiny new car, he gave me the company when I turned 19, he gifted me my own freaking island! That’s how much he loves me.

The only thing I hate about him is the fact that he gets in my face when he’s home. He’s always away for business but when he’s around, he keeps pestering me to find a boyfriend.

Duh! Fucking give up already. I’ve been there and done that. Boys just don’t cut it for me. Now Chaeyoung, is another case. When I tasted her the first time, I knew that I won’t be able to turn back. So, no grandpa, I’m not getting married. If ever I do, it will be with my Chaeyoung. The only problem is because of our family circumstances, I know he’ll get a hissy fit when he sees us together.

I reached the mansion and proceeded inside, “Hello, Miss Mina.” one of the maids greeted.

“Hello…is grandpa home?”

“Not yet, Miss. He’ll be away for the weekend attending to the other businesses.”

“I see.” I said. This is just perfect! When grandpa is away, the dominatrix will come to play. I thought naughtily.

I said my goodbye to the maid and went up to my room. Hm…I need my beauty sleep first. I glanced at the clock. Chaeyoung will be here in about an hour or so if the meeting ends early. I’ll take a short nap.

I walked to the king-sized bed in the middle of the room and plopped down. I didn’t even bother removing my dress before I drifted off to sleep. The next thing I know, it’s already nighttime and someone’s throwing rocks at my window.

Wtf is that? I opened the window and saw Chaeyoung outside, holding another pebble. She smiled at me and said, “O Mina, Mina. Wherefore art thou, Mina?”

I bit my lip. She’s such a romantic, “Come here, Chaeyoung.” I whispered.

Before she did, she gave me a naughty look and raise her other hand. A handcuff gleamed under the moonlight, “Ready for a fun night, Minari?”


End file.
